


2020 Because of You 因為愛你 Fanfic: Untold Stories

by MiniOrchid



Category: 2020因為愛你 | Because of You (TV)
Genre: 2020 Because of You, 2020BecauseofYou, BLFanfiction, Boy Love, Gay, LGBT, M/M, Taiwanese Series, TaiwaneseDrama
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-22
Updated: 2020-08-28
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:22:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23253904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiniOrchid/pseuds/MiniOrchid
Summary: Author's Note: Since each episode of 2020 Because of You is less than 12 minutes, with only 10 episodes shared between three Yuan brothers -- Their limited screentime felt more like we're just watching clips rather than the full scene. Thus why in my spare time,  or when the inspiration strike, I decided to add more to reflect their relationship development.
Relationships: Lin Xun/Yuan Jun Cheng, Yuan Jun Cheng|Lin Xun
Comments: 11
Kudos: 66





	1. Episode 1 - "Korean Oppa"

“You know, Taiwanese?” 

Lin Xun was astonished. Korean Oppa’s Taiwanese wasn’t too bad, or lack fluency. Why he chose to speak in only Korean was either due to stubbornness or pride. Or maybe both. A proud one obviously, because he didn’t bother to respond to any of flattery thrown his way.  _ Could it be because these compliments were too common in his life, or he doesn’t care?  _

“I told you I could speak it, didn’t I?” the arrogant tone continued, reminding Lin Xun of the spoiled rich sons of influential men from high society. 

Through his various service jobs, he had met quite a few. But not many caught his attention like this unique man _. Is it because he’s a foreigner? _ But this wasn’t the first Korean man he had met. 

Still, Lin Xun couldn’t help but ask again, “What’s your name?” 

He should know this Oppa’s name _. _ He can’t keep calling him Korean Oppa forever. 

“Why do you keep asking?” Korean Oppa frowned. “Do you want a reward?”

“No…,” Lin Xun shook, puzzled by the question, “Why would I need a reward?” 

“You did save me, but you also brought me to your home, instead of the cop first,” Korean Oppa stated his suspicion, “Posing a danger to yourself if they do catch up. Give me a number. I don’t like owing people.” 

“You don’t owe me anything,” Lin Xun chuckled, hiding his slight irritation by Oppa’s continued doubt of his intention, “Are there no good people in your life?”

“No one I know is nice without ulterior motives,” Korean Oppa scuffed. 

Lin Xun regarded him for a minute and felt a bit sad for someone who harbors mistrust towards the world. Unconsciously, he muttered, “Pity.”

“Me? You pity me?” the short-tempered Oppa was shocked, who probably never had anyone regard him as such. 

“It must be lonely for you. Not trusting anyone,” Lin Xun answered honestly **.** _Are all Korean like this?_ He wondered. 

Thanks to his mother’s love of Korean Dramas, Lin Xun grew up watching countless Korean films and dramas. He didn’t want to admit that he first learned Korean after years of watching them every evening after his studies, and right before bed. A quick learner when it comes to languages, understanding more than speaking, and through years of regular Korean cinemas, Lin Xun was able to learn Korean without schooling. The unintended Korean Wave obsession from his beloved mother had also helped him find jobs that did require a few Korean communication skills, but that was only a short time gig from the past. 

So technically, he did not lie in the matter. 

“Trust is something others have to earn,” Korean Oppa asserted. 

_ Aaaahhh... This man is the walking Korean Oppa cliche. _ Is Lin Xun drawn to him for that reason, or is there more? 

Gathering the first aid, Lin Xun put them away, then turned back to remind the other man a critical fact, “I think I already earn it. I save you, didn’t I?” 

The cat finally got the Korean’s tongue, because Oppa didn’t dispute. 

But it didn’t stop him from deflecting, “If it’s not for money, then what is that you need? Everyone has a price.”

“Not everyone. You know, there are things in this world that could never be bought, once they’re gone, they’re gone,” Lin Xun answered, only half realizing he was repeating his mother’s words. 

Health for one thing. Lin Xun would want his mother to be better, but that is no longer possible. He could only spend as much time with her as possible. He is cherishing each moment, because they don’t know when it would be their last. No money or power in the world could prevent her from leaving him. 

_ He’ll be all alone, without _ family or friends. 

And now he’s spending time with a paranoid Korean Oppa, although handsome -- with exceptional features which surely have many women swoon, had regarded Lin Xun as a ‘nutjob’ for playing hero to his rescue after crashing into him. 

_ Crashing? _ Lin Xun suddenly remembered there was a phone call.. _.Right before the Korean Oppa..._ He was too busy getting involved; Lin Xun forgot all about it. 

“I have to go back,” Lin Xun grabbed his jacket and rushed to the door, as a feeling of panic was starting to rise.

“Why?” Oppa grabbed his upper arm, a bit tight.  _ This man doesn’t seem to know his strengths, or is he always like this aggressive with everyone?  _

“My phone. I dropped it earlier when we met,” Lin Xun explained, already feeling unease that his mother could be waiting for him. “I need to find it, my mother could be calling. She needs me to be with her.” 

At first, Xun Lin was expecting the other to downplay his urgency because not many grown men are this close to their mother. For that reason, he doesn’t have many friends left. All those who had known him had left after years Lin Xun devoted his time to care of his mother’s diminishing health. He was used to people forgetting him as time passes. 

But surprisingly, Korean Oppa did not mock him.

“I’ll go with you,” he volunteered, Korean Oppa’s face softened for the first time since they met, even the grip on his arm was no longer painful. 

“You don’t have to,” Lin Xun declined, a habit of his. Never had he wants to bother others with his business. It’s better to do things on his own, as he was taught since he was a child. Growing up without a father, he learned to be dependable, so his mother would not be worried. 

This time, it was Korean Oppa who drag him out, “Stop wasting time. Let’s go.” 

“I’m not the one they were after,” Lin Xun reminded, “What if those kidnappers are still there waiting for you?” 

“So be it,” Korean Oppa shrugged, his expression changed again, followed by profound words of wisdom, “A good son never keeps his mother waiting.” 

Lin Xun was stunned.  _ Who knew this Oppa was also a devoted son.  _

As he was pondering their mutual affection towards their mothers, Lin Xun had come to realize; it felt unusual because pulling on others and being pulled is an entirely different feeling. For a reason unknown, there was comfort in having someone else lead the way. 

An indescribable warmth, unforeseen, because Lin Xun didn’t want Korean Oppa to let go, _at least...not just yet._


	2. Episode 3 - "Watching You"

**7 am**

Yuan Jun Cheng had returned to his car when a sudden thought crossed his mind. Something was certainly off with the timing. Lin Xun’s first class of the morning didn’t start until 9 am.  _ Why was he departing this early?  _

Curiosity took Korean Oppa to the University Dorms, and as luck would have it, he spotted his soon to be brother carrying a large box and several bags in his hands. They appeared to be breakfast. From a distance, Yuan Jun Cheng noticed a pattern. Lin Xun would enter a building and come out with fewer items. 

_ Delivering breakfast?  _

_ This kid was resourceful but still starving?  _ He barely ate but had the time to deliver breakfast for others. Surrounded by meals of which he could not eat. Yuan Jun Cheng had to admit, this was unlike the Yuan’s traits. No brother of his, including himself, could withstand hunger. Their personalities worsened as time passed. The only reason why his youngest, Yuan Jun Ping, was upset over the kidnapping incident was because he was starving for a little more than a day. Nothing to do with his Oppa hanging up on the kidnapper. 

But this boy went through his day with only a tea egg to hold his hunger. Knowing his personality, this Oppa doubted the boy would steal a piece of meat or two from his delivery. An honest to a fault,  _ how could a person such as him exist in the world of the Yuan’s family?  _

Yuan Jun Cheng wonders if that is the exception or the norm.

  
  


**10 am**

Class time -- the position where a student sits determining their role in life. Like when someone decides to sit at a corporate meeting. By one glance, he could easily tell who thrives for power, who works hard, or even those who do not care at all. 

The front wants to be recognized as leaders, while the ones who sit in the back prefer to be an observer with an emphasis for security. Students who sit in the mid-area are those who are approachable, with many friends.

Lin Xun sat on the side. Easily forgotten,  _ unnoticed _ , not surprising he doesn’t have many friends. 

A familiarity, Yuan Jun Cheng knew all too well. 

  
  


**12 pm**

Lunch couldn’t have arrived sooner. Yuan Jun Cheng was hungry more than an hour ago, but he couldn't take his eyes off his soon to be brother throughout his lectures. The tea egg Lin Xun had this morning certainly wasn't enough. 

However, the one who should be fed was not. Lin Xun, with his hair net, gloves, and the smile that could melt others served the student that bought lunch between noon to 1:30 pm. 

Not once did he steal a bite, nor snuck away a mantou, because how could someone who would give away all his money to save a random stranger do such a thing.  _ But why? How can a person not want more than they have? _ There was no way this kid could be his brother, even if he took after his mother. 

His egoistic father must have made a mistake. 

  
  


**2 pm**

This University Library was larger than most, given the generous donation from the Yuan’s family. It had four levels with a large stairway at the center and a high circular glass ceiling above. The structure provided Yuan Jun Cheng a perfect view as he sat by the stairs on the 4th floor, gazing down at his prey on the third. 

Perched on the far right, the side seated student kept his eyes on the borrowed laptop from the librarian, given out to students who didn’t bring their own to school. But in this case, Lin Xun didn’t misplace his or forget it at home, but he didn’t own one.  _ A student in this modern age with no laptop... _

Alone, with a few seats apart, of which others had yet sought to fill, most would not take notice of the quiet studious one, dressed less flashy than the more wealthy students who also attend the same school. But that’s not entirely true, because Yuan Jun Cheng was not the only one who had taken notice. 

A few tables away, the young college students were stealing a glance at the distinctive young man who set himself apart from others. 

_ Is he popular with the girls?  _ Yuan Jun Cheng wondered with a frown. _ Does Lin Xun already have a significant other? _

  
  


**4 pm**

This time, as Yuan Jun Cheng observed his prey a bit closer than before, he was in the same class, but in the far upper corner, and since this class was in the hundreds, he would not be seen. Since he was still wearing his suits, others thought he was a teacher in training, or a new faculty observing the class. More importantly, the clueless Lin Xun had not caught on that he was being watched from afar. 

Usually, prey in the wild would have a better sixth sense, but not this one. He was too busy with his face in his books and the borrowed laptop. No wonder the boy was unaware of the many eyes directed on him. Yuan Jun Cheng had come to the conclusion after watching Lin Xun for half the day, that his self awareness, more precisely lack thereof, was the reason he has no friends or even a girlfriend. 

If Lin Xun had a girlfriend, he wouldn’t be starved as he was. The Yuan Patriarch married for money twice over. Lin Xun, with his looks, could easily court a wealthy female student here. Thus, the Yuan’s blood in him is in doubt. 

**6 pm**

Clearing tables, washing dishes, taking orders, but there was no hair net this time. Less of a lunch lady and more of a busboy this time around, working at a roadside outdoor BBQ joint. This kid didn’t stop working even for a second. The food stalls were abundant on this street, not so far from the University. 

The smell was overwhelming, especially for Yuan Jun Cheng, who stayed in his car as he observed Lin Xun. From across the road, he couldn’t bring himself to leave the vicinity of his expensive car. Given the location, someone like Yuan Jun Cheng would stick out like a sore thumb. An excuse he had convinced himself of. 

He could leave, but he didn’t. The longer he stayed, the less he wanted to leave. 

The childhood which he had known - the sons of the Yuan family - never, had they pleaded, begged, or lowered themselves for others. 

This Yuan -- at least the expected Yuan, according to his father’s belief, had shown no evidence of his traits. Or could this all be Lin Xun’s late mother’s gene? The representation of her existence was what tied their father to this day? 

  
  


**10 pm**

His prey had arrived, from whom he should have his answer. 

Yet, this Oppa is unsure what he wanted to ask. But a prey is still a prey. Better to capture him first, and decide later. 


	3. Episode 4 - "The Car Ride"

As it happened, the Korean dramas Lin Xun’s late mother had come to love since his childhood was playing out in real life. There were no arguments, they were handsome with a perfect physique, and occasionally these Korean Oppas could also play the Charming Prince when a damsel was in need. So flawless, these types of idealistic leads had caused female viewers around the world to question the partners by their side. Even causing China to ban certain dramas with an ideology that would make current partners question their choices. 

However, if they look closer, Korean men are also shown to be unreasonable, aggressive, and sometimes think they are above the law.  _ But those are dramas, not real life.  _ This can’t possibly be happening to him now. 

Or so he thought until he realized the moment he met the Korean Oppa of those viewers’ dreams, Yuan Jun Cheng. Handsome, a tightly-clothed body in tailored suits, and rich beyond means. Since the day they met, their interaction had played out like a drama in the making. 

Case in point, Lin Xun who was still struggling in the back seat of a car too expensive for most Taiwanese to possess, had just discovered the reason why no one heeded his distress. Apparently, being kidnapped by a celebrity look-alike meant no one would come to save him. 

Undeterred, Lin Xun kept on shouting, “HELP! Someone, please help me! I’m being kidnapped. Call the Police!” 

“Quiet!” Korean Oppa ordered calmly from the front. 

_ Is this man serious?  _

Lin Xun somehow managed to upright himself and leaned towards the tyrannical Oppa. “No! Let me go right now, you kidnapper!” 

“I should’ve used drugs,” Yuan Jun Cheng muttered under his breath. 

“What did you say?” Fuming at the suggestion, Lin Xun raised his voice even louder than before, “You ungrateful jerk!”

Suddenly, the man in front hit his breaks much harder than a normal sane person would, causing Lin Xun to fall forward, but was instantly caught by the right arm of Yuan Jun Cheng’s. 

Without an ounce of shame, Yuan Jun Cheng chastised, “You should sit back. It’s dangerous to aggregate while others are driving. Didn’t your mother teach you that?” 

_ Unbelievable!  _ This man could play the villain and hero at the same time in the blink of an eye. 

Steaming with rage, not to mention hangry to boot, somehow Lin Xun was still able to maintain his reasoning. “Have you forgotten who saved you? Is this how you repay me? What is wrong with you?”

“Many things, it comes with the Yuan family genes. As prolific as our father was, I’m sure there are certain genes that pass down to his sons. Neither of us could choose our family,” Yuan Jun Cheng admitted with a smile, but his tone didn’t sound like he was amused by his own words. “Be a good boy, and stay still.” 

“Stop talking to me like I am a child! Even if I am, this is still illegal,” Lin Xun reminded. “Whether or not I am your half brother, which I surely am not, you have no right to treat me this way.” 

If  _ this family _ has genetic defects where they like to kidnap people on a whim, there is no way he’s related to them. Like his mother, Lin Xun never had a strong desire to possess anything. Also, she taught him better than this. From the beginning, he knew this Korean Oppa must have experienced an unusual childhood given his untrusting personality. Another Korean trope added to his current situation, raising Lin Xun’s suspicion that this may be a live Program with cameras on him for the world to see. 

His eyes began to search when Yuan Jun Cheng sighed, “Legal or not, you are still my responsibility.”

Bewildered by the statement, Lin Xun abandoned his quest for the hidden cameras, and snapped, “Excuse me? I am a grown man. When have I become your responsibility?” Besides his mother, he never had anyone consider him as their responsibility. This Korean Oppa had certainly reached the boundary that no one else cared to cross. 

“Since you dropped into my life unannounced,” Korean Oppa answered matter of factly. 

Lin Xun paused, blinked, then quickly corrected, “You mean you crashed into me.” 

Yuan Jun Cheng shrugged, “They’re all the same.” 

“No, no they’re not! I was stationary! A person standing still can’t crash into anyone,” Lin Xun refuted, not sure why he was falling for his taunt. 

Lin Xun swore he could see Yuan Jun Cheng's smirk from behind. Exhausted, his will to fight was starting to diminish. With his hands secured in the back, Lin Xun was starting to feel the strain from keeping himself upright as he spoke with his captor. 

“Where are you taking me?” Lin Xun asked, focusing his attention on the unfamiliar route. Once he escaped, he could find his way home. 

“I told you, my place,” the man vaguely answered. 

“Where would that be?” Lin Xun internally prayed that it wasn't a dungeon where this Korean Oppa kept all his victims. His relaxed attitude didn’t help,  _ because aren’t all serial killers charming?  _

“A place with decent food instead of your dried up mantou,” Yuan Jun Cheng answered dryly. 

Lin Zun was reminded that his meal had become nothing but the dirt under someone’s arrogant feet a while ago, his anger returned. “You mean the mantou you stepped on? That was my dinner.”

“Dinner, lunch, whatever it was, you shouldn’t be eating dried-up bread. No wonder you’re as skinny as you are. I’ll treat you to better food. Whatever you like to eat, I will have it prepared,” Yuan Jun Cheng offered, straight out of a Korean Drama, because the rich Oppa likes to feed others to win their hearts. 

It would be easy to take the offer, it was. Because he was hungry, and it was uncommon for anyone to care for his meals.  _ Is this why the poor are easily seduced?  _ Not from food to satisfy their physical need, but because someone was paying attention to them. Nonetheless, despite his hunger of another kind, he could only decline. 

“No thank you. Who knows if you’re planning to drug me?” Lin Xun couldn’t help himself from adding the barb to push him further away. Partly out of habit, and partly fear. 

“There’s never a need for me to drug my own brother,” he replied. “Besides, they’re more obedient than you. You should start learning to behave around me, so you could become my favorite brother.” 

_ This guy...the audacity of rich folks with little regard to other people who they think are beneath them.  _

Lin Xun reminded him again, “Why would I want to be your favorite when I am not your brother?”

“What’s wrong with being my brother?” Yuan Jun Cheng asked, sounding slightly perturbed. 

Lin Xun was upset too because he knew he didn’t want to be this man’s brother. Not today, not in this lifetime. Yet, he doesn’t know why...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note: For those who had been keeping up with my other stories, it's not that my chapters are not done. They are, and some are already edited by my wonderful editor, Morgan. However, life had been hectic. 
> 
> So I don't have the time to review my works before posting, thus why they are delayed. Hopefully, real-life will take it easy on me, so I can have more time to let my imagination goes wild, and most importantly, fix my website links! XD 
> 
> Thank you for your patience, and I hope everyone is safe during this uncertain time. 
> 
> ~ MiniOrchid


	4. Episode 5 - "Lies"

_ Why was my heart beating so fast earlier? Is it because this guy is actually my real brother? So we’re related by blood?  _

Alarmed. 

Yuan Jun Cheng rushed out of the room. He paused... took a few steps more... again, he stopped. 

_ That can’t be because of blood. My heart never races this way for those brats. In fact, it rarely beats for anyone. Among the rules of the Yuan family, we were taught not to have an emotional attachment, siblings included. Or maybe, it’s just him? This person alone...  _

Flustered by realization, Yuan Jun Cheng turned back to his captive, but within a blink of an eye, a body slammed into him, knocking him down on the carpeted floor. The captive that should have stayed put quickly ran towards the door, but Yuan Jun Cheng grabbed his ankle as he passed. He yanked and the boy also met the floor with a thump. Despite Lin Xun's persistent struggles, the annoyed Yuan Jun Cheng didn’t even bother dragging him up, instead, he decided to climb over Lin Xun’s body, straddling him in place. 

“When will you give up?” Yuan Jun Cheng scowled in annoyance. However, he was not surprised since Lin Xun had tried to make his escape for probably the tenth time now. The eldest Yuan was seriously debating if he should cage him instead. 

With his hands behind his back, Lin Xun could barely rise, but his will to fight wasn’t over. “You got what you want, now let me go! Was there a need for you to bring me here to take a sample?!” Lin Xun growled. 

Yuan Jun Cheng used his weight and position to his advantage, nevertheless, he also took notice of how frail the body beneath him felt. His thighs on either side of Lin Xin’s midriff, Lin Xin’s waistline, barely wider than a woman’s. This kid still hasn't eaten, he recalled. He should feel guilty, but he  _ didn’t _ . If only Lin Xun would have listened from the beginning, they would be dining instead of struggling. This kid needs to be more grateful when others are being nice to him. 

“Because Father wants me to deliver you to him once we have our results,” Yuan Jun Cheng gave his nonchalant answer. 

_ Which was a lie... _

A Yuan’s blood is still a Yuan’s blood. He wouldn’t let father get close to his bargaining chip until he is assured that the boy would be on his side. He could, in theory, let Lin Xun go now and come back to get him if they were indeed brothers. However, the thought of releasing his perhaps-soon-to-be brother was a troubling thought. From what he could recall, Yuan Jun Cheng never felt the need to keep any of his brothers this close before. Growing up, he would throw them off their yacht during outings if they annoyed him enough. 

_ That odd feeling rose again. Why? _

Lin Xun scoffed, “I don’t care about the results. I can guarantee you, it won’t match. My mother would never lie to me.” 

Yuan Jun Cheng had to chuckle at his naivety, “Parents always lie.” 

Lin Xun, who took offense to the statement flung himself up. “I’m sure yours do, but not mine,” he proclaimed as they came face to face. 

Their eyes locked, just like before, but unlike earlier, nonhostile emotions come into play. Something told Yuan Jun Cheng it wasn’t blood that connected them. It felt deeper, an attachment to the only woman in their lives that would elicit this kind of protective intensity. 

“Even her illness?” 

“I knew about her illness.” 

“Only when she could not hide it anymore, am I right?” Yuan Jun Cheng made his assertion. 

“How did you…” Unable to hide his shock, Lin Xun tried to break away again but Yuan Jun Cheng wouldn’t let him. He slid his hand behind Lin Xun’s back and pulled him closer than before. 

“Know?” Yuan Jun Cheng whispered harshly. He frowned due to his own revelation. He shifted his gaze, and said, “When you love, you lie.” 

Those words quickly registered, the captive stopped his struggle, followed by a  _ glimpse _ of understanding in his eyes. 

The Yuan Patriarch never hid his intentions regarding his first son’s existence, while the women were stupid enough to think they could be loved by such a man, his mother included. As his first wife, she was delusional enough to make excuses for his behavior. Lies after lies, to a child who saw through the signs. When she couldn’t do it anymore, that's when her heart finally broke. If she didn’t lie to herself and follow the path of Lin Xun’s mother,  _ would she be alive today? _

For the Eldest of the Yuan’s, _ a life lesson learned when he was far too young…  _

Older now, an established adult that none of his half brothers could surpass. But now, on the forsaken floor, on which he could not figure out why he was still straddling the person who had ceased his grappling. Yuan Jun Cheng could no longer handle the pitiful expression from his very own captive. In Lin Xun’s veins, ran the blood of the woman his father could not obtain. 

_ What did she possess that mother didn’t?  _

A darkness rose from within, Yuan Jun Cheng taunted, “Will you try to run again?” 

“Of course,” his captive prey responded. 

Yuan Jun Cheng smiled, “Then don’t blame me for Oppa’s first lesson when it comes to being my brother.” 

Enjoying the startled expression Lin Xun returned, the satisfied Eldest Yuan stood up with Lin Xun in tow. Lin Xun’s senses awakened when he realized he was being dragged into the bedroom again. 

“I am not your brother! What lesson? Wasn’t kidnapping me and stealing my saliva not enough for you? Where are you taking me? Wh-What are you doing?” Lin Xun yelled even louder as he was shoved into the closet. 

Yuan Jun Cheng didn’t stop there, even going to the extent of grabbing another cable to secure Lin Xun’s ankles followed by a lecture, “As your future Oppa, I’m teaching you life lessons when it comes to being kidnapped. Don’t tell your kidnapper the truth. At least the youngest knows to distract the kidnappers until I arrive, to save the damsel, which is my brother.” 

“But you’re my kidnapp--” Lin Xun’s last coherent words were stifled because Yuan Jun Cheng decided to cover his mouth with a towel in order to get some quiet time. 

“Yes, I am your kidnapper, and a smart person would know not to piss me off. With you, I doubt you’ll survive long enough for me to rescue you, if a real kidnapper was involved. Now be quiet in this closet and I’ll bring you some food,” Yuan Jun Cheng ordered with a little bribing on the side, but that only earned further rage and glares from the reluctant most likely not, but maybe soon-to-be brother. 

Still, it was a necessary measure for Yuan Jun Cheng to collect the evidence, whether it was true or not, so he could play his cards right with his father tomorrow. Despite the old man’s belief that Lin Xun was his son, Yuan Jun Cheng had his doubts the more they spoke. 

All parents lie, but  _ maybe _ ...just maybe this one’s parents was one of a kind. 

  
Possibly, could be. At that moment, Yuan Jun Cheng also wished he was _ free. _

**Author's Note:**

> DISCLAIMER: I do not own the story and the characters. The characters are base on 2020 Because of You, a Taiwanese Drama broadcasted in 2020. Unless otherwise indicated, all material on these pages is copyrighted


End file.
